Turbine Org
Turbine Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Turbine Org is a turbine engine-themed Org and is one of the first of the two Orgs to be faced by the Wild Force Power Rangers. He is one of two main villains of the pilot episode of Power Rangers Wild Force "Lionheart". Turbine Org was one of two Orgs that attacked Turtle Cove. He was one of the first of the Orgs that Cole ever witnessed. He first attacked Turtle Cove at night time, and encountered the rangers at the roofs of Turtle Cove. He was defeated by four of the Wild Force Rangers, they nearly defeated him, but he was saved by Plug Org. They together defeated the rangers and retreated. Turbine Org and Plug Org later returned and attacked the dam of Turtle Cove and encountered with five Rangers ( Cole Evans joined in to be the Red Ranger) he gets attack by the Yellow and Blue Rangers, but he manages to blow them away and when he did a combine attack with Plug Org, they nearly won, but then the Cole ordered to combine their weapons and Plug Org was destroyed by the Jungle Sword. Turbine Org escaped, but he met Toxica and Jindrax, two duke Orgs in serves of Master Org. Toxica enlarged Turbine Org and he attacked the dam and the five Wild Force Rangers, the Red Ranger tried to fight him, but in the giant size he quickly defeated Cole. The Rangers used the Crystal Sabers for the first time to call down the Wildzords from the Animarium. Turbing Org couldn't defeat them, and the Rangers and Wildzords used a combine roar attack to finally destroy him. Turbine Org's spirit was among the six Org spirits that Master Org used to create Tombstone Org. Turbine Org is a destructive, sinister and unrelenting monster that took great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers. He is sadistic and power-hungry, enjoys causing destruction. He is extremely misanthropic and arrogant, despises humanity and thinks that orgs must rule the earth. He is also very pompous, abusive and rude, likes to laugh at his enemies, as he did with Taylor. He is also boastful and naive, often underestimates rangers and it caused his defeat. Powers and Abilities * Lack of Heart: Turbine Org can exist without a heart. Whilst this isn't shown at any point in this episode, Barbed Wire Org had no heart and it was implied that this applies to every Org. * Strength: Turbine Org is quite strong, even though he is the 1st monster of the season (2nd if you include the Scooter Org). He was able to block a swing from Alyssa's Crystal Sabre with his left hand whilst a single punch sent her flying to the ground. When fighting Taylor at the start of the episode, a single smack from him was able to knock her flat. A single smack was presumably enough to destroy Taylor as he used it to try and finish her off after this punch (whether this would have worked is unknown because Alyssa blocked it). By simply swinging his arm, he was able to throw Red Lion off of him and knock it to the ground (although it was very brief). * Durability: Despite being one of the first two Orgs faced by the Rangers, second and third if you include the Scooter Org, Turbine Org can take a lot of strong hits without much reaction. For consequently slashes from Alyssa's Crystal Sabre only seemed to knock him back a few paces, even with a stab into his right eye area from it seemed to have no effect. Being knocked down and slammed through barrels and into a wall did nothing. Being subsequently chucked off a building onto some wooden boxes (whether this was because he is tough of if it is because of the boxes I cannot say). During his fight with Taylor, being stabbed in the face by her Eagle Sword did nothing whilst his hit knocked her down. When they fought on the dam later in the episode, a full force slash from Taylor's Crystal Sabre (whilst she was flying at him) and was only knocked down. Being banged in the stomach by the Blue Shark and Black Bison merely made him stumble. ** Resilience: Despite being the first monster the Rangers were (seen) fighting, Turbine Org was incredibly resilient and proved to be immune to many attacks and moves. Multiple smacks from Max, whilst both were underwater, did nothing. Being picked up, flown across the city to where he (presumably) started, and then dumped on the ground did nothing except annoy him. Whilst battling on the dam, being clawed and kicked by Max did nothing to hurt him. When he was made giant, he was mauled by the Red Lion but was seemingly unfazed by it (since he immediately threw it off) whilst being slashed on the head by the White Tiger's claws and was unfazed. ** Unknown Durability and Resilience: When he was blasted by Yellow Eagle's energy balls, explosions erupted around him and he groaned in pain. However, even in the Sentai, it did not show him fall over or recover from it so how he took the attack is unknown. * Underwater Capabilities: Turbine Org was shown to be able to remain operational and fight back whilst underwater when Max dunked him. ** Underwater Jumping:' '''Turbine Org was shown to be able to jump out of water whilst in it. This is not actually possible so either he has special powers or physics isn't a thing in Turtle Cove. * '''Turbine Wind:' Turbine Org can fire a strong gust of wind from the two turbine's on his face. * Teleportation: '''Turbine Org can teleport to any location at will. * '''Flight: '''Turbine Org can also fly at high speeds thanks to the two turbine's on his face. * '''Energy Combination: Turbine Org can combine his energies with an ally, as shown when he combined his power with Plug Org to perform their strongest attacks. Arsenals * Turbine Club: On Turbine Org's right arm is a turbine shaped club for which can be use to bash his enemy's with. ** Double Energy Beams: By combining his power with Plug Org, via them joining hands, they can fire two strong energy beams from Turbine Org's club. In Turbine Org's case, he shoots a blue energy swirl (resembling his wind). This is their strongest combined attack as it knocked down all five Rangers in one blast. See Also * Turbine Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Characters Portrayed by Steve Kramer Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters with superhuman strength